A Tad Different
by Kucing Sant
Summary: Bagaimana jika Eren memilih jalan yang sedikit berbeda demi memberantas para titan sialan di luar dinding sana? Ikuti cerita Eren yang sedikit dipergila dari cerita aslinya dengan bumbu humor gagal. Author baru plus rangkuman aneh. Baca aja gih!
1. Welcome Back, Scouting Legion!

**A Tad Different**

**Fanfic SNK**

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Shingeki no Kyojin punya om Isayama Hajime (bener ga sih disclaimer begini?) bukan punya Kucing :3

**Warning :** Mantan pembaca liar yang akhirnya memutuskan membuat fanfiction, ga ngerti cara publish tapi maksa, ga ngerti gimana disclaimer dan warning tapi masih ditulis, cerita belum tentu bagus. Hati-hati! Anda sudah saya peringatkan! Tekan tombol _back _sebelum terlambat!

* * *

Chapter 1 : Welcome Back, Scouting Legion!

_Hari itu, umat manusia diberi sebuah peringatan, hidup dengan ketakutan terhadap para Titan, juga dipermalukan untuk hidup seperti hewan ternak dalam sangkar yang disebut dinding._

"Eren."

"Umh... Lima menit lageeh."

"Eren. Kita harus segera pulang."

"Rapopolah."

"Er−"

Eren menepis tangan kecil yang baru mau menyentuh pipi gembulnya. Seketika, suasana menjadi sunyi. Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang menjauh. Oh, Mikasa sudah menyerahkah? Eren tak peduli. Yang penting bobok cantiknya bisa lan−

Serangan guyuran air sungai sedingin es sukses membuat kedua bola mata emerald Eren terbebas dari belenggu bunga tidur. Si rambut cokelat unyu menggemeletukkan gigi kedinginan sambil sesekali terbatuk-batuk ringan. Si pelaku pengguyuran hanya meletakkan daun yang menjadi mangkuk air tadi di rerumputan sembari menatap datar sang korban. Tatapannya tak kalah dingin dengan air guyurannya. Atau barangkali karena pelakunya berhati es, air guyurannya juga sedingin es? Oke. Lupakan.

"Mikasa! *insert batuk gembel here* Apaan tadi itu!"

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga Eren. Ayo pulang."

Eren merajuk. "Nggak mau." Mulutnya mengerucut imut.

Mikasa pengen banget nyubit tuh mulut ampe copot sangking gemesnya, tapi tidak. Prioritas utamanya saat ini membawa si bocah tatakae itu kembali ke sarang. Gadis oriental bersyal merah itu menghela napas lelah lalu mengangkat Eren _bridal style _tanpa kesulitan padahal bawa-bawa kayu bakar jatahnya dan Eren yang melebihi berat mereka berdua sekaligus. Emang perkasa nih bocah.

"Mi-Mikasa!"

Mikasa memberi tatapan yang menusuk relung kalbu. "Diam."

Eren langsung kicep di tempat.

* * *

Di perjalanan pulang, terdengar suara lonceng di gerbang dinding, menandakan terbukanya gerbang. Tampak kerumunan manusia terbentuk di sepanjang jalan seolah-olah sedang menyambut kedatangan tamu penting. Suara toplakan kuda, tapak kaki sepatu dan roda-roda yang menggeret tanah terdengar bersahutan. Eren yang dari tadi pundung di gendongan Mikasa langsung berbinar menyadari ini lalu melompat ke tanah, mengambil tempat menampung kayu bakarnya dan menarik saudari machonya itu untuk menyatu dengan keramaian.

Di atas sebuah kotak kayu, Eren dan Mikasa melihat gerombolan prajurit gagah berani dengan jubah hijau kinclong berlambang sayap biru putih kebanggaan bangsa memasuki jalanan kota kecil itu. Orang-orang menatap mereka penuh kekaguman dan harapan, harapan untuk mendapat secuil informasi yang berharga demi kebebasan mereka. Situasi ini seharusnya disertai dengan wajah bangga para pahlawan dengan kuda-kuda mereka, tapi...

Wajah mereka tak sekinclong jubahnya. Ekspresi mereka tak secerah orang-orang ini. Mata mereka tak berbinar-binar seperti para bocah yang mengagumi mereka. Kuda mereka mirip Jean. Hanya ada kesedihan, teror juga putus asa. Ada seorang prajurit berambut pirang klimis menatap ke arah penduduk kota dan bertemu pandang dengan binar-binar mata hijau toska milik Eren. Ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menutupi wajah bersalahnya. Eren menautkan kedua alis cokelatnya sementara Mikasa menarik-narik lengan bajunya tak sabar.

"Mosses! Mosses!" Seorang ibu tua renta berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju salah satu anggota pasukan pengintai. "Mosses! Di mana anakku?"

Wajah orang itu sedikit menegang, "Dia ibunya Mosses. Bawa benda itu kemari."

Prajurit dengan mata kanan yang terbalut perban di belakangnya segera mengambil sebuah kain putih yang membungkus sesuatu dan menyerahkannya kepada ibu tua itu. Ibu itu tampak menunjukkan ekspresi bingung sekaligus syok. Tatapannya baru teralih dari prajurit yang ia hampiri ketika sebuah kain pembungkus lonjong berwarna putih diletakkan di kedua tangan keriputnya. Masih dengan mata yang membelalak, dibukanya perlahan kain putih yang membungkus entah apa itu. Isinya−

−sekumpulan sisir dan minyak rambut?

"Maaf. Itu punya saya," pria rambut pirang klimis yang tadi sempat bertemu mata dengan Eren mengambil kain pembungkus itu dari tangan si ibu tua yang sekarang membelalak plus menganga. Kenapa bisa salah ambil sih?! Merusak suasana saja!

"Ah. Sepertinya saya salah ambil," prajurit berperban itu membuka sebuah kereta kuda (iya bukan?) memperlihatkan kumpulan kain pembungkus yang tak terhitung jumlahnya. Pantesan salah! Kain pembungkusnya sama semua bentuknya. Lonjong dan putih. -_-a

"Di manakah benda yang kita cari?" entah kenapa muncul seorang bocah berambut pendek dan berkulit cuklit bersama monyet biru ajaibnya.

Di sana Dora! Di sana!

"Di mana? Aku tak mendengarmu." Kedua tangannya ditangkupkan di belakang telinga.

Alah! Dasar lo aja yang emang budeg! Di sebelah lu kampret!

"Di mana? Aku tak melihatnya." Makhluk itu noleh-noleh inosen.

Mbak! Di sana! Plis! Di kaki lo! Ya Allah! Kokoro gua gak nahan pengen nyakar sesuatu!

Lalu tiba-tiba muncul sebuah tanda panah dengan ajaibnya menunjuk sebuah kain pembungkus putih. Klik!

"Benar! Di sana!"

Apa gue kate... gue remes juga nih bocah!

Dan secara ajaib pula, makhluk itu lenyap.

Prajurit itu langsung mendekati kain pembungkus yang berada di dekat pintu itu lalu menjentikkan jari, "Aha! Pasti yang ini. Berdarah, tak salah lagi!" Prajurit itu turun dengan kain pembungkus putih berdarah kemudian menyerahkannya dengan bangga, berasa habis menang lomba makan kerupuk, kepada si emak-emak yang dari tadi keukeuh mempertahankan ekspresinya yang _priceless_. Membelalak dan menganga. Apakah ibu itu melihat makhluk halus berambut pendek dengan monyet birunya? _Who knows_...

Kembali dibukanya kain pembungkus berdarah itu dan tampaklah isinya. Sebuah tangan pucat. Si ibu pun memucat pula dan terkesiap.

"Hanya itu bagian tubuhnya yang dapat kami selamatkan," prajurit dengan jenggot jarang berkata namun tak sanggup menatap langsung orang tua tersebut. Ibu itu bergetar hebat kemudian jatuh terduduk sembari memeluk kain pembungkus itu erat-erat (bukan, ini bukan balonku ada lima). Suara erangan memilukan membahana di jalanan kecil itu. Eren menatap pemandangan itu dengan kedua bola mata yang membulat horor. Prajurit berjenggot jarang itu berlutut di depan wanita tua yang masih menangisi anaknya.

"Anakku... berguna... 'kan? Dia... makan dengan... baik di sana 'kan?"

"Iya. Sangat baik sampai jatah makanku juga diculik," seseorang bergumam pelan. Untung nggak ada yang denger. Masih sibuk dengan drama di jalan.

"Anakku bukan... pahlawan... tapi," nada ibu itu mulai meninggi, "tapi setidaknya ia mati untuk membantu umat manusia 'kan?!"

Prajurit di depannya nampak kaget. Bukan, bukan karena suara melengking yang tak terduga dari si wanita ringkih atau karena jumlah air liur yang terciprat di wajahnya. Tapi karena kalimatnya barusan.

"Tentu saja−" ia terhenti lalu menundukkan kepala.

"Tidak. Selama misi ini.. bahkan setelah semua misi yang kami lakukan," bapak itu menutup pilu kedua matanya guna menahan sakit, "kita masih belum ada kemajuan!"

Semua pasang mata di sekitar jalanan itu melebar tak percaya.

"Saya telah gagal! Banyak prajurit tewas di dekat saya!" air mata mulai membanjiri wajahnya, namun prajurit itu tetap melanjutkan kalimatnya walau perih, "Tapi kita tak menemukan informasi yang berguna untuk mengalahkan Titan!"

Semua orang di tempat itu tak ada lagi yang bersuara. Hanya tatapan mendung, kosong juga benci terhadap prajurit-prajurit di depan mereka yang mereka anggap telah lalai melaksanakan tugas. Jadi, untuk apa mereka membayar pajak demi membiayai ekspedisi sia-sia ini? Masih adakah harapan untuk kebebasan umat manusia? Apakah umat manusia hanya akan berdiam di dalam dinding layaknya hewan ternak yang menunggu disembelih? Akankah ada hari ketika umat manusia dapat melihat dunia di luar kandang yang disebut dinding ini?

Temukan jawabannya dengan mengikuti manga serialisasi Shingeki no Kyojin karya Isayama Hajime! Bukan karya saya! Hohohoo...

* * *

Terima kasih sudah mau repot-repot membaca fanfic abal ini. Yang nggak sengaja kebuka juga makasih. Berarti kita sudah terhubung dalam sebuah ikatan takdir. #muntaber

**(= RnR =)**


	2. Go Titans! Break The Wall!

**A Tad Different**

**Fanfic SNK**

* * *

**Disclaimer : **Harus ya? 'Kan udah di chapter 1? Beh... Shingeki no Kyojin bukan punya Kucing tapi punya Isayama Hajime, _the one and only_.

**Warning : **Samalah dengan yang kemarin. Author abal mantan pembaca liar yang akhirnya memutuskan membuat fanfiction untuk pertama kalinya. Humor gagal, cerita kepeleset dari aslinya, sekali lagi saya peringatkan tekanlah tombol _back _sebelum anda menyesal!

* * *

Chapter 2 : Go Titans! Break The Wall!

"Mikasa! Lepaskan aku! Aku akan menghajar orang-orang yang berani menghina pasukan pengintai."

"..."

"Mikasa−"

Tangannya yang menarik kerah baju Eren terangkat di udara (bersama Eren) lalu melempar si anak laki-laki bermata hijau kebiruan itu menuju tembok bata terdekat ala _pitcher _profesional. Aw.

Otomatis kayu-kayu bakar yang dikumpulkan Eren−ehh... Mikasa bertaburan di sekelilingnya. Eren yang entah karena faktor keberuntungan atau memang badannya tahan banting tidak berdarah sama sekali, hanya ada luka lecet yang tak seberapa sakitnya. Sepertinya Mikasa masih berbelas kasihan jadi tak sampai gegar otak. Mungkin. Anak malang itu mengaduh-aduh kesakitan. Kedua tangan mungilnya mengusap-usap area kepalanya yang sepertinya akan membenjol. Andaikan Eren tak punya harga diri sebagai lelaki, pasti sekarang dia sudah menangis meraung-raung sambil guling-guling merajuk.

"Buset dah! Benjol nih."

"Eren."

Yang dipanggil menengadahkan kepalanya. Manik hijau kebiruannya yang sedikit berkaca-kaca menatap bingung gadis bersyal merah di depannya. Poni hitam arang Mikasa menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Jadi, ekspresinya tak terlalu terlihat. Tangan kecilnya meraih ujung syal gelisah. Kalau diperhatikan lagi, kedua bahu mungilnya sedikit bergetar.

"Jangan bergabung dengan Recon Corps."

"Kena−"

"Kau lihat 'kan yang di sana tadi? Atau kau benar-benar mau bunuh diri?"

Eren menatap tanah di depannya. Memang setelah menonton drama picisan di tengah jalan tadi dia lebih tahu akan resiko menjadi seorang prajurit pasukan pengintai dan jujur saja, dia menjadi sedikit takut serta ragu. Takut mati sia-sia dimakan Titan. Ragu apakah jika ia bergabung akan dapat membuat keadaan lebih baik.

Eren memaksa tubuhnya berdiri. Tubuhnya sedikit limbung akibat rasa sakit di kepalanya. Mikasa yang khawatir dan merasa bersalah mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk membantu namun ditepis secara halus. Ditatapnya kayu-kayu yang berserakan.

"Tolong bantu aku menyusunnya. Dan jangan beri tahu Ibu aku ingin bergabung dengan pasukan pengintai."

Mikasa mengangguk dan mereka merapikan kayu-kayu itu dalam diam.

* * *

(u)b

* * *

"Eren mau bergabung dengan pasukan pengintai."

PRANG! –piring pecah−

BRUUTS! –air menyembur−

MEIOONG! –kucing kejepit, um, ga penting−

Ah... baru beberapa menit udah bocor.

"Dafuq! Mikasa! Kau janji tidak memberi tahu Ibu!" Eren mengacung-acungkan telunjuk ke hidung saudari angkatnya. Gak sopan!

"Kapan?"

"Tadi! Di dekat tembok bata! Kau mengangguk."

"Ah. Aku mengangguk hanya untuk bagian membantu menyusun kayu."

Hening.

"Masa ngangguknya setengah-setengah, sih!"

"Eren!"

Eren yang tadinya menarik-narik rambut frustasi langsung membeku.

Ibunya meraih kedua bahu mungil Eren dan memaksanya menatap mata sang ibu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau tidak tahu sudah berapa nyawa menghilang di luar dinding?!"

"A-aku tahu!"

"Kalau begitu−"

"Eren."

Eren dan ibunya mengarahkan pandangan mereka ke arah sang kepala keluarga.

"Kenapa kau begitu ingin ke luar dinding?"

"Aku ingin melihat dan memahami dunia luar." Eren menjawab tanpa ragu dan matanya berkilat dengan keinginan yang luar biasa. "Aku tak mau mati di dalam dinding tanpa mengetahui dunia luar."

"Selain itu." Oh. Masih lanjut. "Jika tidak ada yang menggantikan mereka, itu sama saja membiarkan orang-orang yang telah kehilangan nyawa demi umat manusia mati sia-sia! Lalu−" sebuah roti nyungsep ke mulut mungil Eren yang mengeluarkan protes tak jelas kepada Mikasa yang tiba-tiba saja memiliki hasrat menyumbat mulut tukang nyerocos itu.

"Rotimu nanti dingin kalau kau ngomong terus," ujarnya datar tanpa menghiraukan fakta kalau bibir Eren serasa akan robek akibat roti yang dimasukkan dengan kasar. Plis, rotinya emang udah dingin keleuss. Euh, padahal Eren tadi lagi keren-kerennya di hadapan ayahnya. Eren mau mewek rasanya.

Kacamata Grisha berkilat. Ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu, berkata bahwa ia harus segera berangkat kerja. Karula mengatakan beberapa protes untuk membantunya meyakinkan Eren namun Grisha menolak.

"Karula, tak ada yang dapat menghalangi rasa ingin tahu manusia," katanya dengan penuh wibawa. Eaaak. Karula jadi jatuh cinta lagi nich.

"Eren," Grisha mengeluarkan sebuah kunci yang bergantung si sebuah tali yang dikalungkan di lehernya. Yang dipanggil langsung beranjak dari meja makan.

"Setelah Ayah kembali, Ayah akan menunjukkan sebuah ruang bawah tanah rahasia."

Dua kelereng hijau kebiruan itu menatap Ayahnya dengan binar-binar yang menyilaukan mata. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum yang sangat lebar dan pipinya sedikit memerah karena antusias.

"Ya!"

"Cih," terdengar Mikasa dan Kalura mendecih. Err... Mama kok agak OOC ya?

* * *

\(O_O)/

* * *

"Jadi, setelah aku mengatakan kalau manusia perlu pergi keluar, mereka memukuliku dan berkata begini," Armin mengangkat dagu, menyipitkan mata dan menyeringai merendahkan, meniru orang yang memukulinya dengan sempurna, "'Kau itu pengikut Eyang Subur ya? Atau penyembah kerang ajaib? Homina~ homina~ homina~ hahahaha,' begitu."

Armin balik lagi ke mode normal.

Eren yang sempat ngeri melihat Armin dalam mode meniru menimpali, "tapi tenang saja Armin, mereka lari ketakutan setelah melihatku 'kan."

"Bukan, mereka lari setelah melihat Mikasa."

Eren yang terlanjur senang sudah tidak mendengarkan Armin lagi dan sibuk dengan imajinasinya sendiri. Armin hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Armin."

"Ya?"

"Eyang Subur dan kerang ajaib itu... apa?"

"...entahlah."

Hoo... bahkan Armin yang serba tahu saja tidak tahu!

Dan mereka berdua mengikuti jejak Mikasa yang sedari tadi hanya diam memandangi sungai kecil di depan tangga yang mereka duduki.

Sebuah kilatan cahaya emas menyambar dinding dan seketika tempat itu berguncang hebat. Orang-orang panik. Lalu guncangan itu mereda. Semua mata tertuju pada puncak dinding. Eren, Armin dan Mikasa segera beranjak dari tempat mereka dan bergabung dengan orang-orang yang melihat kejadian di depan mereka dengan bola mata yang nyaris keluar dan rahang terbuka lebar.

Sebuah tangan besar berwarna merah menyala menggenggam puncak dinding keras setinggi lima puluh meter itu dan meretakkannya dengan mudah. Perlahan muncul sebuah kepala bundar dari balik dinding. Mata gelapnya yang kecil memandang dingin orang-orang di dalam dinding. Asap menguar dari otot di pipinya dan dari sela-sela gigi rapat di mulutnya yang tak memiliki bibir itu.

"Itu mereka..."

Eren menatap pemandangan di depannya dengan tatapan syok dan tak percaya.

"Titan."

Shiganshina dihancurkan. Manusia hanya dapat berdoa, menjerit dan pasrah. Dan dari titik inilah, manusia kembali diingatkan pada kehidupan tanpa harapan yang penuh ketakutan, keterpurukan juga kehinaan karena tak berdaya melawan makhluk-makhluk mengerikan itu.

* * *

Lagi semangat jadi langsung aja chapter 2! Padahal baru beberapa menit. Nyahahaha... Semoga kalian semua menikmati fanfiction saya. 3

**(= RnR =)**


	3. Cute Little Doctor

**A Tad Different**

**Fanfic SNK**

* * *

**Announcement : **

Saya cuma mau kasih tahu kalau di chapter sebelumnya ada kesalahan di kalimat 'Grisha mengeluarkan sebuah kunci yang bergantung si sebuah tali yang dikalungkan di lehernya.' Itu harusnya 'di' bukan 'si'. Oke, fix.

BTW, adegan sewaktu penghancuran Shiganshina sampe waktu di kapal saya _skip_. Kenapa? Karena merepotkan (bilang aja malas). Toh nantinya sama saja dengan yang di cerita aslinya. Semua sudah pada nonton atau baca yang asli 'kan?

Chapter ini lebih panjang dari sebelumnya, tapi kurang asyik bagi saya. Humornya makin lama makin garing. Maaf kalau ceritanya agak mengecewakan.

**Disclaimer : **Haah... Shingeki no Kyojin karya Isayama Hajime seorang. Bukan karya saya (sayangnya).

**Warning : **Hmm... kayaknya yang di chapter awal udah cukuplah ya~ #pemalas *gulingguling*

* * *

Chapter 3 : Cute Little Doctor

** Dua tahun kemudian, setelah penyerangan titan di distrik Shiganshina**

"Hei−"

"Aku juga ikut!"

"Tidak Eren. Kau tetap di sini."

"Kalian berdua, henti−"

"Kenapa Armin boleh pergi tapi aku tidak?!"

"Um... apa maksudmu berkata begitu, Eren?"

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak. Aku tak ingin kehilangan keluargaku satu-satunya."

"Tapi Mikasa, kau itu juga keluargaku satu-satunya! Kalau aku juga ikut, paling tidak kita bisa saling melindungi!"

"Tidak."

"Aku bisa merawat kalian kalau sedang terluka parah atau sakit!"

"Tetap tidak."

"Um... Aku bisa memasakkan kalian makanan yang enak setiap hari!"

"Emang boleh?" Armin nyahut dan menerima pelototan tajam.

"Aku akan selalu membereskan kamarmu!"

"Kamarmu saja tak terurus."

"Euh... membantumu belajar?"

"Kau terdengar ragu."

"Um..." apa lagi ya? Pikir Eren! Pikir! Eren berusaha keras mencari alasan bagus baginya untuk ikut tapi tak juga mendapat pencerahan.

Eren merengut.

Kalau Armin... sedang mojok sambil minum teh karena sepertinya usahanya melerai mereka berdua tidak akan berhasil. Selain itu dipelototi Eren bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan.

"Mikasa! Armin! Waktunya berangkat!" sebuah suara memanggil dari depan pintu rumah. Wanita paruh baya dengan wajah ramah itulah yang kini merawat mereka bertiga setelah insiden dua tahun yang lalu itu. Irina namanya. Ia bekerja sama dengan ayah Eren dengan menjual beberapa tanaman obat kepada beliau.

Kebetulan saat itu ia sedang mengantarkan beberapa suplai obat ke pengungsian dan secara tak sengaja bertemu ketiga anak yang tak lagi memiliki tempat tinggal itu. Ia pun membawa mereka untuk tinggal bersamanya. Lagipula ia hanya tinggal berdua dengan suaminya. Tambah tiga penghuni tak jadi masalah baginya. Dia juga jadi punya tiga anak manis yang selalu membantunya memetik tanaman dan meraciknya menjadi obat untuk dijual. Bagus tho? Sekali dayung dua-tiga samudera terlampaui. Widih.

"Bibi Irina! Aku juga mau ikut!" Eren menyerang Bibi Irina dengan jurus _puppy eyes _andalan miliknya. Wanita ramah itu nyaris terpengaruh. NYARIS.

"Maaf ya, Eren. Mikasa sepertinya tak mau berubah pikiran," ucapnya lembut dengan ekspresi minta maaf sambil mengusap surai cokelatnya.

"Tapi aku ingin ikut! Sekedar lihat-lihat saja tak apa! Setelah itu aku akan pulang!"

Bibi Irina mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Mikasa untuk mendapatkan persetujuan. Bagaimana pun juga Bibi Irina tak tega melihat Eren yang kayaknya ngebet banget pergi ke tempat pelatihan kadet militer muda. Ngidam kali ye.

Mikasa mengelus-elus dagu. Mungkin ini bukan ide yang buruk. Hanya datang, melihat-lihat dan pulang. Udah. Mikasa menatap Eren yang sudah mengaktifkan _puppy eyes_. Silau man. Mikasa gak tahan. Tanpa sadar, ia langsung mengangguk. Eren langsung berteriak girang sambil loncat-loncat.

"Hore! Aku sayang Mikasa!"

BLUSH

Ucapan Eren yang polos berhasil membuat pipi si rambut arang memerah. Ia mengangkat syalnya untuk menutupi kedua pipinya sambil menggumamkan, "aku juga," tapi Eren kagak denger. Mungkin lain kali, Mikasa. Pukpuk ya.

Armin mengamati kedua sahabatnya itu sambil tersenyum. Bah, akhirnya Mikasa juga yang ngalah bung. LOL. Sudah ketebak sih. Armin gitu loh. Ia kembali menyesap tehnya yang mulai mendingin lalu beranjak untuk pergi ke kendaraan yang akan mengantarkan mereka ke tempat pelatihan militer.

* * *

m(_ _)m

* * *

"Waaah~ Hebaat!" Eren berdecak kagum melihat tempat pelatihan militer. Jiwa anak-anaknya bangkit kembali.

Sebenarnya, apa sih yang dia kagumi? Saya juga bingung. Cuma bangunan-bangunan kayu tua dengan sebuah lapangan untuk berlatih. Apa istimewanya coba? Ckck.

"Jadi di sini tempat kita− eh kalian akan berlatih ya? Keren ya, Mikasa!"

Mikasa mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah saudara angkatnya. Mikasa mah nurut-nurut aja sama Eren. Apa sih yang nggak buat Eren? Walau pun tempat sampah atau jamban retak sekali pun yang Eren bilang keren, pasti Mikasa mengiyakan. Gilak emang.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau membawa kotak itu?" Armin menunjuk sebuah kotak besar berwarna putih di genggaman temannya.

"Oh. Aku merasa kalau ini ada gunanya nanti. Mungkin nanti titan muncul atau apalah. Kalau kalian terluka, aku siap membantu!" ujar Eren tersenyum riang. Benar-benar lagi _good mood_ anak ini.

Mereka bertiga menelusuri lapangan luas itu sambil celingak-celinguk mengamati bangunan-bangunan di sekitar mereka. Bibi Irina memperhatikan mereka dari gerbang sambil tersenyum lembut. Punya tiga anak angkat membuatnya tambah ceria dan merasa lebih muda. Eren dkk berpindah dari lapangan menuju salah satu bangunan yang terlihat paling tua. Bibi Irina yang sedikit khawatir melihat kondisi bangunan yang seperti akan roboh itu mengikuti mereka ke dalam.

Di salah satu sudut ruangan ada sebuah rak berisi buku-buku tua, sebuah meja, sebuah lemari tua yang entah apa isinya dan sebuah kursi. Di sudut ruangan yang lain ada sebuah tempat tidur untuk satu orang. Tak ada yang menarik. Eren mendengus kecewa lalu beranjak keluar diikuti tiga orang lainnya.

Di gerbang, tampak banyak orang yang berdatangan. Rata-rata seumuran dengan mereka. Sepertinya mereka juga calon kadet. Banyak macam orang yang berdatangan. Ada anak yang mirip kuda, anak yang ngunyah kentang melulu, biksu cebol, cewek muka datar, anak jerapah, abang kekar, cewek malaikat, muka bintik khas pemain iklan pembersih wajah (?),

De el el.

De es te.

De es be.

Pokoknya buanyak sekali yang datang. Eren terlihat sangat bersemangat karena melihat banyak anak yang seumuran mereka. Keinginannya untuk bergabung semakin besar. Namun, Mikasa tidak akan memperbolehkannya ikut.

"Kalian kenalan dengan yang lainnya sana. Buat nambah teman bermain," Bibi Irina mendorong ketiga punggung bocah di depannya ke arah anak-anak itu berkumpul. Lebih berasa seperti baru masuk SD dari pada masuk pelatihan militer.

Eren, Mikasa dan Armin menatap Bibi Irina lalu ke kerumunan bocah, Bibi Irina, kumpulan bocah lalu ke Bibi Irina lagi dengan tatapan ragu. Apakah anak-anak itu mau berteman dengan mereka? Apa yang harus mereka katakan? Nama? Hobi?

Semua keraguan mereka menghilang ketika Bibi Irina tersenyum lebar memberi keyakinan kepada mereka. Lalu, dengan semangat tatakae (cuma Eren, tapi biarlah), mereka berjalan mantap ala kapiten (prok, prok, prok, gitu) ke arah kerumunan bocah itu berada. Si bocah kuda melihat kedatangan mereka dan langsung menyapa.

"Hei! Kalian juga akan berlatih jadi pasukan militer?"

"Iya. Salam kenal, aku Armin Arlert," Armin mengambil langkah awal yang berani. Ia merasa bangga karena bisa mendahului kedua sahabatnya. Halah.

Bocah kuda itu mengangguk lalu menjabat tangan mungil Armin, "Aku Jean. Jean Kirstein. Kalian?"

"Aku Eren Yeager, salam kenal," Eren tersenyum sambil menjabat tangan kuda−ehem... uhuk−anak laki-laki bernama Jean itu. Jean mengangguk masih dengan gaya sok _cool_.

"Mikasa Ackerman," Mikasa berkata datar tanpa menjabat tangan si kuda. Entah kenapa di mata Jean ada efek _sparkle_ dan bunga-bunga berterbangan di sekitar Mikasa. Helai-helai rambut panjangnya melambai lembut tertiup angin secara _slow motion_. Jean pun jatuh cintrong pada pandangan pertama.

"Um... permisi? Masih hidup?" Eren melambai-lambaikan tangan di depan muka panjang milik Jean, menyadarkan si empunya dari fantasi dirinya dengan Mikasa yang sedang berlarian ala india di pantai.

"Apa kau mendengarkanku tadi?" tanya Eren.

"Oh? Ya! Hahaha! Kandang kuda!" Jean mulai ngaco.

Ha?

"Kau... tinggal di kandang kuda?"

"Apa kau bilang?! Sialan kau mata lumut! Masa aku tinggal di kandang kuda?!"

"Hah?! Aku cuma nanya kau berasal dari mana dan kau menjawab kandang kuda! Apa salahku?!"

Jean salting lalu mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Mikasa yang sekarang tengah menyebarkan aura mengerikan. Ia merapalkan kalimat yang berbunyi, 'Beraninya menyebut Eren mata lumut. Bunuhbunuhbunuhbunuhbunuh.' Tiga orang terdekat merinding.

Bibi Irina tersenyum lalu menatap langit yang sudah menampakkan semburat jingga kemerahan menandakan hari sudah sore.

"Eren! Waktunya pulang!"

"Eeehh? Tapi aku masih ingin disinii~" Eren bergelayut manja di tangan Bibi Irina. Si Bibi tertawa pelan melihat tingkah lucu si mata hijau.

"Tidak boleh Eren~ Kita harus pulang! Nanti Mikasa ngamuk loh. Kamu nggak mau babak belur dihajar Mikasa 'kan?"

Serem sih. Dihajar Mikasa sama seperti digebukin massa. Tapi bukan Eren namanya kalau tidak keras kepala.

"Nggak mau~ Aku mau di sini sebentar lagiii sajaa. Aku mau kenalan dengan anak-anak yang lain juga. Masa kenalanku di sini cuma Mikasa, Armin dan kuda itu?"

"Oi!" Kalian tahulah siapa yang protes.

Ketika Eren ingin mulai merayu lagi, terdengar suara gaduh dari arah gerbang. Suara berisik ini membuat perhatian mereka terarah ke orang-orang berjubah hijau di gerbang. Wajah mereka tampak panik. Seorang tentara militer berkepala botak dan bermuka iblis yang sepertinya merupakan instruktur yang akan melatih para calon pasukan baru mendekati orang-orang itu.

"Ada apa kalian datang kemari? Bukankah seharusnya kalian sudah kembali ke markas?"

Salah seorang anggota pasukan memberi hormat dengan tangan kanan terkepal di jantung dan tangan kiri terkepal di belakang punggung. Eren mengenali jubah mereka yang berlambang dua sayap bertumpuk berwarna biru dan putih. Pasukan pengintai. Mata Eren langsung berbinar.

"Pak! Apakah ada suplai obat-obatan atau mungkin dokter yang sedang menganggur di sini?"

Si coretbotakcoret instruktur menyipitkan mata, "Ada yang terluka parah?"

Orang itu mengeratkan kepalan tangannya hingga memutih. Wajahnya bertambah pucat entah karena Bapak itu terlalu mengerikan atau karena tebakannya tepat. Mungkin dua-duanya.

"Sepertinya benar," Bapak itu terdiam, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu lalu melanjutkan, "Kalau obat-obatan sepertinya masih ada, tapi kalau dokter tidak ada. Hari ini semua dokter dari seluruh daerah dipanggil ke pusat."

"Uhh... bagaimana ini..." Orang itu bergumam frustasi, masih dengan posisi hormat. Lalu kerumunan orang berjubah hijau itu sedikit menyebar membiarkan dua orang lewat. Seorang lelaki berambut pirang klimis dan seorang laki-laki (cebol muka papan cucian) berambut hitam legam dengan mata sipit yang tajam. 'Kayak pernah lihat,' pikir Eren.

"Oi, botak. Yang benar saja. Tak ada satu dokter pun yang tersisa di dekat sini?" Si uhukceboluhuk rambut hitam angkat bicara.

"Levi."

"Tch."

"Maafkan dia. Perkataannya memang sedikit kasar," orang rambut pirang itu tersenyum ala sales minyak rambut.

"Ah. Tak masalah, Erwin," ucapnya dengan nada tak ikhlas, "Seperti yang sudah saya katakan, semua dokter dipanggil ke pusat dan mungkin bisa kembali seminggu lagi."

Pria bernama Erwin itu menghela napas lelah kemudian memijit-mijit pangkal hidungnya guna mengurangi stres. Sedangkan lelaki yang dipanggil Levi di sebelahnya mengetuk-ngetuk ujung _boots_-nya tak sabar.

"Jadi... bagaimana Erwin?" Tanya Levi tak sabaran. Kantong kesabarannya udah bocor kali ya.

"Untuk sementara bawa orang-orang yang terluka ke dalam. Dan bawa Bard ke kamar yang terpisah karena lukanya yang paling parah. Saya rasa anda tidak keberatan menunjukkan jalannya 'kan, Sir Shadis?"

"Ya. Sebelah sini."

Orang-orang berjubah hijau itu mengikuti instruktur yang ternyata bernama Shadis dengan membawa rekan-rekan mereka yang terluka. Tatapan Eren mengikuti gerakan mereka. Di salah satu tandu yang mereka bawa terbaring seorang pria yang terluka... melebihi dari kata parah.

Lukanya benar-benar mengerikan. Bagian sisi kanan bajunya sudah penuh dengan darah yang masih mengalir cukup deras. Lehernya berada pada posisi yang sedikit aneh. Tangan kirinya seperti akan putus. Bahkan tandu yang membawanya sudah berubah warna menjadi merah akibat darahnya yang terus mengalir. Orang ini harus segera di-operasi.

Tandu itu melewati Eren dan yang lainnya dengan erangan kesakitan yang keluar dari mulut orang tersebut yang nampak sedikit robek. Orang-orang yang sempat melihat tubuh di atasnya memberikan reaksi yang bervariasi. Ada yang memekik, muntah-muntah bahkan pingsan.

Bibi Irina menggelengkan kepala sedih. Satu lagi nyawa yang mungkin tak terselamatkan.

"Baiklah. Saatnya pulang. Ayo, Eren−"

Dan ketika Bibi Irina berbalik, Eren sudah menghilang tanpa jejak.

* * *

\('_'\)

* * *

"Baringkan dia di kasur itu," Shadis mengedikkan dagu ke arah sebuah kasur di sudut ruangan tua itu. Bangunan tua itu adalah bangunan yang terakhir Eren, Mikasa dan Armin kunjungi.

Dengan cekatan orang-orang yang mengangkat tandu Bard berjalan masuk, menurunkan tandu dengan ekstra hati-hati dan mengangkat Bard kemudian membaringkannya di kasur secara perlahan.

"Sekarang, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Levi menghadap komandannya dengan tatapan tajam khasnya.

Erwin menatap Bard yang sedari tadi mengerang kesakitan dan bergerak tak nyaman di atas kasur. Dahinya mengerut menahan sakit. Bulir-bulir keringat dingin mengalir deras menuju pipi pucatnya. Ini benar-benar situasi darurat. Dia harus segera di-operasi tapi tak ada satu dokter pun di dekat sini. 'Di mana Hanji ketika mereka membutuhkannya?' pikir sang komandan.

Apakah ia harus menculik salah satu dokter yang tengah berkumpul di pusat? Tidak. Itu bukan ide bagus. Waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk sampai di sana terlalu lama dan Bard sudah cukup menderita selama perjalanan dari hutan menuju ke dalam dinding. Jadi, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Um... permisi," Erwin merasakan ujung jubahnya ditarik. Perhatiannya beralih ke arah seorang anak laki-laki berusia sekitar 12 tahun menatapnya dengan bola mata hijau kebiruannya yang indah. Erwin sempat terpana melihat bola mata indah yang sedang menatapnya itu tapi akhirnya tersadar dari lamunannya dan tersenyum ramah... ala sales alat perawatan rambut. Ia menundukkan tubuhnya agar si anak tak perlu mendongak terlalu lama.

"Ada apa, dik? Kau tidak seharusnya berada di tempat ini. Di mana orang tuamu?" Erwin menyebarkan pandangan ke segala penjuru mencari orang dewasa yang sepertinya mengenali anak ini. Eren mendengus kesal.

"Aku hanya ingin membantu."

Erwin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Membantu?"

"Ya. Kalian tidak punya dokter 'kan? Dan kurasa orang itu harus segera di-operasi. Benar?"

Erwin mengangguk, memikirkan kemungkinan ke arah mana pembicaraan ini berlanjut. Kemudian kedua bola mata biru langitnya membulat. Benar-benar membulat.

"Jangan bilang kau−"

"Aku bisa melakukan operasi ini untukmu," jawab Eren mantap.

Orang-orang di ruangan itu yang sedari tadi mengamati pertukaran dialog antara komandan pasukan pengintai dengan bocah tersesat membelalakkan kedua mata masing-masing. Nih bocah ngomong apa barusan?!

"Oi bocah ingusan. Jangan sembarangan bicara. Bagaimana seorang bocah kesasar sepertimu bisa melakukan operasi, hah?" Levi sebagai satu-satunya orang yang tidak bereaksi berlebihan angkat bicara. Bola matanya yang gelap menatap tajam bola mata kebiruan di hadapan komandannya yang sudah bangkit dari keterkejutannya.

Eren memandang Levi lalu kedua bola matanya sedikit membesar dan tampak binar-binar muncul di dalamnya. Levi mengangkat sebelah alisnya satu nanometer (emang bisa?). Tapi, binar-binar itu hanya sebentar jadi Levi menyalahkan sinar matahari sore yang merambat ke ruangan itu.

"Aku bukan bocah kesasar. Aku mengikuti kalian agar bisa menawarkan bantuan. Lagipula Bibiku kebetulan membawa beberapa obat-obatan yang cukup mujarab dan aku juga membawa peralatanku," Eren mengangkat sebuah kotak besar berwarna putih di kedua tangan mungilnya.

"Berita bagus, bocah. Tapi kami tidak punya waktu untuk main dokter-dokteran. Sekarang, **pergilah**!"

"Tidak! Kalau aku pergi siapa yang akan merawat paman itu! Dia bisa mati dalam waktu tiga jam lagi kalau dibiarkan begitu saja!" Eren menggeram.

"Bocah sialan!" Levi berniat untuk menendang bokong Eren keluar ruangan namun sebuah tangan dingin menahan bahunya.

"Tunggu sebentar, Levi," dan ternyata tangan itu milik si instruktur bernama Shadis.

Shadis mendekati Eren, "Kau... putra Grisha Yeager?"

"Kalau iya memangnya kenapa?" Eren membalas sengit.

Shadis manggut-manggut lalu berbalik menghadap Erwin yang dari tadi mengamati Eren dalam diam, "Biarkan anak ini melakukannya."

Untuk kedua kalinya, mata orang-orang di ruangan itu membelalak. Nih Bapak gundul ngomong apa barusan?!

"Apa anda yakin? Jika terjadi malpraktek bagaimana? Kami tidak bisa menyerahkan tugas ini kepada seorang anak kecil! Resikonya terlalu besar," seorang prajurit berbicara.

"Dan membiarkan orang ini tersiksa menunggu ajalnya?"

Prajurit itu langsung terdiam.

"Tenang saja. Aku kenal baik dengan Ayah anak ini. Dia seorang dokter yang hebat. Aku yakin anak ini sudah diajari dengan baik oleh Ayahnya untuk menjadi dokter yang handal," Shadis kembali menghadap Erwin, "Jadi, bagaimana Erwin?"

Erwin masih terdiam. Di dalam kepalanya sudah banyak kemungkinan-kemungkinan terburuk yang berkecamuk. Dan inilah solusi yang paling baik. Tapi ia ragu apa anak sekecil ini mampu melakukannya?

"Jika terjadi sesuatu aku yang akan bertanggung jawab."

Erwin menatap bola mata kecil milik Shadis. Terdapat keyakinan yang sangat besar di dalamnya. Seorang Shadis, yang terkenal sebagai seorang instruktur keras yang tak mudah merasa puas mempercayai seorang anak berumur 12 tahun yang mungkin baru kali ini ia temui. Erwin menatap Eren yang masih berdiri di hadapannya. Matanya memancarkan tekad yang sangat kuat.

Sejenak ruangan itu hening dan Erwinlah yang pertama memecahkan keheningan.

"Baiklah."

Satu ruangan langsung heboh. Segala macam protes mengudara dari seluruh sudut ruangan. Satu gertakan dari kopral muda mereka langsung membuat ruangan kembali diselimuti keheningan.

"Erwin. Apa kau yakin?"

"Ya. Solusi yang paling baik untuk saat ini hanyalah ini."

Hening (lagi).

"Baiklah. Karena aku sudah mendapat izin, jadi biarkan aku bekerja. Tapi, aku butuh seorang asisten. Apakah ada yang ingin menjadi relawan?" Eren mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh orang di dalam ruangan dan mendapati seseorang mengacungkan tangan. Prajurit yang membawa tandu tadi.

"Kalau begitu tolong ambil obat-obatan di salah satu kendaraan di depan gerbang. Tanya kepada seorang wanita paruh baya berambut pirang dengan baju panjang berwarna biru. Dia akan−"

"Eren!" Bibi Irina langsung menerobos masuk dan menghampiri Eren bersama Mikasa, Armin dan Jean mengikuti. Entah kenapa Jean juga ikutan.

"Aha! _Perfect timing_! Bibi, tolong bawakan obat-obatan yang Bibi bawa. Aku akan melakukan operasi di sini," ucap Eren bersemangat seolah seorang anak laki-laki berumur 12 tahun melakukan operasi mendadak adalah hal yang biasa disaksikan.

"Eren! Kau yakin akan melakukannya? Dilihat dari keadaan orang ini, ini akan menjadi operasi yang sulit," Bibi Irina berucap cemas.

"Tenang saja, Bibi. Aku bisa," Eren berkata mantap, "Sekarang tolong ambil obatnya secepat mungkin. Waktu kita tidak banyak."

Bibi Irina menatap kagum anak laki-laki di depannya. Saat ini, dia terlihat sangat bisa diandalkan. Bibi Irina tersenyum bangga. Ia berbalik dan membawa Mikasa, Armin juga Jean untuk membantunya. Jean yang masih mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi hanya menurut.

Eren menghela napas lalu menghadap ke orang-orang berjubah hijau itu, "Baiklah. Tolong tunggu di luar. Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk menyelamatkannya," Eren tersenyum meyakinkan dan membuka kotak perlatannya.

Yang merasa tak berkepentingan langsung ke luar ruangan. Beberapa tampak ragu namun langsung beranjak ke luar setelah diberi pelototan mengerikan dari seorang Keith Shadis.

Eren memasang masker, baju steril untuk operasi dan sarung tangan lateks. Ia berbalik untuk mengambil peralatan untuk operasi dan bertemu mata dengan Levi. Ia mengangkat kedua alisnya terkejut.

"Euh, sir. Bisakah anda menunggu di luar ruangan?"

Levi memandangi Eren dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki sebelum memutuskan untuk melangkah ke luar ruangan. Eren menghela napas lega dan berbalik untuk melakukan operasi dengan seorang prajurit yang menjadi asistennya.

Ketika ia akan mulai bekerja, sebuah suara bergema ke dalam ruangan.

"Jika kau gagal, aku akan menyiksamu secara pribadi. Tak peduli kau anak kecil atau bukan," setelah itu terdengar suara langkah yang menjauh.

Eren menelan ludah.

Operasi ini harus berhasil! Kalau tidak, dua nyawa akan melayang.

* * *

Dan... itulah chapter 3! Eren jadi dokter dadakan! Terima kasih sekali lagi bagi yang membaca atau yang sekedar numpang lewat. Terima kasih banyak! Maaf kalau chapter ini kurang menarik dan sedikit mengecewakan.

**(= RnR =)**


	4. I'll Live Until The End

**A Tad Different**

**Fanfic SNK**

* * *

Wah, sudah lama sekali ya... ahahahha... ha... ha...

...

Maaf.

Seriusan. Ampuni saya!

Yah, tapi memang update saya acakadul. Banyak hambatan. Misalnya... tugas. Sial.

**Disclaimer : **Shingeki no Kyojin punya Isayama Hajime. Ciyuz, nggak bo'ong. *kedip2 mata*

**Warning : **Awas! Kucing galak!

* * *

Chapter 4 : I'll Live Until The End

Suasana di luar bangunan tua itu sedikit tegang. Orang-orang yang menunggu di luar tampak berwajah muram, seolah yakin bahwa rekan mereka di dalam sana tak akan bisa diselamatkan. Apalagi yang melakukan operasi hanyalah seorang bocah petualang berumur 12 tahun. Memikirkan kenyataan tersebut wajah murung mereka semakin terlihat depresi. Hanya beberapa orang saja yang terlihat masih menaruh harapan pada si dokter cilik untuk bisa menyelamatkan rekan mereka.

Pak Captain America beralis ulat bulu duduk manis di sebuah kursi tua yang tersedia di sebelah pintu ruang operasi sementara tersebut. Wajahnya nampak tenang dan kalem seperti biasa. Tapi sebenarnya di dalam hati ia terus menerus merapalkan do'a demi keselamatan si pasien beserta sang dokter. Sementara si Oom kurcaci mondar-mandir gelisah di depan atasannya bak seorang suami yang menunggu sang istri melahirkan. Tak lupa dengan wajah _grumpy cat_ khas miliknya. Kalian bisalah menebak siapa mereka berdua.

Dunia di sekitar bangunan itu terlihat suram dan mati. Tak ada yang berani memecahkan keheningan hingga terbitlah sebuah suara mengganggu yang berasal dari arah barat.

"YAAHHOOOO!"

Selamat. Mimpi buruk telah tiba (bagi Levi).

"Kacamata sialan. Jangan berisik." Kerutan di antara kedua alisnya semakin jelas.

"Oooohh! Leviiii~ Kau merindukanku, hm? Tenang saja anak manis! Sekarang Mama ada di sampingmu~" Pemilik suara bernama Hange itu berlari ke arah Levi bak seekor sapi gila yang tak mau disembelih. Untungnya Levi punya refleks yang cepet gilak sehingga ia terhindar dari pelukan penghancur tulang dari manusia pecinta titan itu. Hange jatuh tersungkur tepat di depan ujung sepatu sang Komandan. Levi melemparkan pelototan plus tatapan jijik kepada wanita (atau pria? Anggap wanita) stres yang kini tengah ketawa gila di ujung sepatu Erwin.

"Hahahaha! Kau bersemangat seperti biasa! Ngomong-ngomong, sepatumu keren Komandan!"

"Oh ya? Haha," Levi tertawa mencemooh dengan nada datar tapi lebih mirip menggeram.

Kapan Levi pernah bersemangat? Kayaknya kacamata Hange perlu ditambah lensanya.

"Hange? Kau dari mana saja?" Pak komandan angkat bicara.

"Oh!" Hange memutar kepala ke arah Erwin. "Aku terlalu fokus mencatat sesuatu di buku penelitianku jadi tidak sadar kalian sudah pergi. Hahhahha!"

Erwin mengerutkan dahi. "Ada sesuatu yang kau dapat dari ekspedisi tadi?"

"Hmmm... aku belum yakin ini benar atau tidak. Jadi aku belum bisa menjelaskannya."

Erwin mengangguk mengerti.

"Jadi... kenapa kalian berkumpul di tempat pelatihan calon kadet ini?"

"Kami... sedang menunggu operasi selesai."

Hange mengangkat kedua alis. "Operasi? Siapa yang melakukannya? Setahuku semua dokter dipanggil ke pusat."

"Ini gara-gara kau, titan holic. Kalau saja kau bisa berhenti sedetik saja memikirkan titan-titan kesayanganmu itu, kami tidak akan menerima tawaran bocah itu," Levi menggerutu.

"Bocah?"

"Ya... kami... bisa dibilang menerima tawaran seorang anak laki-laki berumur 12 tahun untuk melakukan operasi terhadap Bard yang sedang terluka parah. Dan instruktur Shadis bilang dia adalah anak dari dokter hebat yang ia kenal. Karena tak ada pilihan lagi, jadi *sigh* kami menerimanya," Erwin menjelaskan dengan lesu.

Ujung telinga Hange berkedut semangat mendengar berita ini. Seorang anak umur 12 tahun melakukan operasi? Apalagi Sir Shadis tampaknya menaruh kepercayaan yang besar pada kemampuan anak ini. Sepertinya akan menarik.

"Kalau dia gagal akan kuremuk-remukkan tulangnya dan kubakar hidup-hidup lalu abunya akan kudorong masuk ke kerongkongan busukmu itu Hange!"

Hange bergidik ngeri dan menjauh dari jangkauan aura hitam mengerikan yang menguar dari sekujur tubuh sang kopral sadis. Dia tak cukup gila untuk mengakhiri hidupnya saat ini juga dan meninggalkan titan-titannya tercintah.

Suasana kembali hening. Si pirang kembali duduk kalem tapi gelisah dalam hati. Si pendek berjalan mondar-mandir di depan atasannya. Si kacamata berjongkok di sebelah sang komandan sambil berdelusi tentang titan-titan yang ia temui tadi siang. Anggota Scouting Legion yang lainnya kembali ke aktivitas mereka sebelumnya, ngelamun, nangis, gelisah, khawatir, bahkan ada yang ketiduran.

Hingga keheningan itu dipecahkan untuk kedua kalinya.

"GYAAAAA!"

Semua orang langsung bersiaga.

"SAKIT! SERAM!"

"Berisik! DIAM!"

Wajah para anggota pasukan langsung memucat mendengar teriakan pilu dari saudara seperjuangan mereka. Berbagai pikiran parno menghantui mereka. Apakah operasinya kacau? Apakah kawan mereka tengah dijemput malaikat maut? Apakah bocah itu menyiksa teman mereka? Terbayang Eren yang sedang tertawa antagonis dengan kedua kakinya menindih dua anggota Scouting Legion yang terikat dan babak belur.

Kasihan Eren. Niatnya ngebantuin malah difitnah.

Tanpa babibu lagi, si Kopral muda langsung menendang KO pintu rapuh bangunan reyot itu. Erwin main nyelonong masuk mendahului orang yang membuka (menendang) pintu.

"Ada apa?!"

Pemandangan di depan mereka normal. Tak ada Eren yang ketawa maniak. Tak ada orang yang diikat. Tak ada yang babak belur. Di sana hanya ada pasien yang tertidur lelap dengan wajah damai bebas dari rasa sakit, Eren yang memegang suntikan dengan tampang kesal dan... seorang pasukan pengintai yang menjadi asisten sementara berjongkok ketakutan di sebelah si dokter cilik.

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi di sini, bocah?" Levi memberikan pelototan terbaiknya kepada Eren. Eren menghela napas lelah lalu meletakkan suntikannya ke kotak putih miliknya.

"Aku hanya menyuntikkan obat dan nutrisi ke tubuh pasien, lalu tiba-tiba orang ini," Eren menatap tajam asisten sementaranya, "berteriak nggak jelas kayak mau dimutilasi saja."

Begitu suntikan sudah berada di luar jangkauan penglihatannya, orang itu buru-buru berdiri dan meminta maaf pada Eren. Katanya dia trauma dengan benda tajam.

"Kalau suntikan saja takut, bagaimana bisa kau memotong titan, sialan?" Levi menatap kesal ke arah orang itu yang kini sedang berusaha keras untuk menghilang sekarang juga. Andai ada lubang...

"Maaf, kami sempat salah paham padamu." Erwin tersenyum minta maaf.

Eren tersenyum. Kedua matanya bersinar riang.

"Tidak apa-apa, Komandan. Saya sangat senang bisa membantu," Eren berjinjit untuk melihat ke belakang Erwin. "Ngomong-ngomong, instruktur Shadis mana?"

"Ah. Sir Shadis pergi karena ada urusan."

Eren tampak kecewa. Samar-samar terdengar suara decakkan lidah darinya. Diam-diam tadi dia sudah merencanakan untuk merayu sang instruktur agar ia bisa masuk ke tempat pelatihan itu. Syukur deh nggak jadi, Ren. Bisa diumpan ke titan kamu kalau berani merayu si gundul sadis itu.

"UWAAAH! HEBAT! LUAR BIASA! SANGAT BERBAKAT!"

Eren tersentak kaget mendengar teriakan makhluk tak dikenal yang kini sedang meraba-raba tubuh pasiennya. Tak bisa dibiarkan.

"Hei! Jangan diraba-raba begitu! Nanti lukanya terbuka lagi! Dasar mesum!" Eren berusaha menarik si kacamata berambut cokelat acak-acakan itu dari Bard.

Hange tiba-tiba memutar tubuhnya hingga menghadap Eren membuat anak itu terjatuh ke lantai. Belum sempat ia bangkit, kedua bahunya dicengkram kuat oleh kedua tangan wanita gila di hadapannya. Eren agak ngeri melihat tatapan tak fokus ala psikopat milik Hange dan setetes air liur di sudut bibirnya.

"Kau! Siapa namamu anak manis?"

Sumpah! Tuh kalimat ambigu bener! Kayak om-om pedo yang berusaha ngegaet bocah manis di taman ria. Eren merinding tapi berusaha menjawab tanpa terbata-bata.

"E-Eren Y-Y-Yeager, Miss." Yah, namanya juga usaha. Nggak selalu berhasil.

"Hoo! Nama yang indah seindah matamu." Hange tersenyum maniak. Tuh 'kan! Ambigu nih orang! Eren meringis.

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya? Kenapa jahitannya rapi sekali? Tangannya benar-benar terpasang sempurna seperti tak pernah terluka! Kau menggunakan teknik apa? Ada teknik khusus?" Hange membombardir Eren dengan segudang pertanyaan. Yang ditanyain udah puyeng.

"Oi, kacamata sial. Kau menakutinya." Oh Levi! Sungguh mulianya hatimu.

"Oh! Maaf! Maaf! Hahahahahahh." Dia benar-benar tidak merasa bersalah sedikit pun.

Eren batuk sopan. "Euh... Komandan?"

"Ya?"

"Operasinya sudah berjalan dengan lancar. Kira-kira seminggu lagi dia akan siuman." Terdengar suara helaan napas lega. "Setelah ia bangun, pastikan dia langsung meminum ramuan yang ini," Eren mengangkat botol kecil berisi ramuan berwarna hijau, "lalu ada beberapa jenis makanan yang harus dihindari. Saya tulis di kertas itu," Eren menunjuk ke kertas yang tergeletak di atas meja kayu. Tatapan Erwin mengikuti arah telunjuknya. Eren melanjutkan, "makanannya yang lembut dulu. Bubur misalnya. Porsinya jangan langsung banyak, nanti dia muntah karena efek samping obat dan alat pencernaannya yang masih sangat lemah. Setelah makan beri dia ramuan yang satu lagi dan dua pil dari saya. Saya akan datang secara rutin untuk memberikan suntikan obat dan nutrisi selama dia masih dalam keadaan koma. Saya juga akan mengganti perbannya. Dia **tidak boleh **melakukan pekerjaan berat sebelum saya nyatakan sembuh total. Itu saja. Apa ada yang kurang jelas?"

Orang-orang dewasa di depannya menganga mendengar penjelasan profesionalnya. Kecuali Levi si muka datar, Hange yang ketawa gaje dan Erwin yang tersenyum tipis.

"Sudah sangat jelas. Terima kasih dokter Yeager," Erwin tersenyum kepada Eren.

Eren hanya tersenyum malu-malu dengan kedua pipinya yang merona karena dipanggil dokter.

"Saya belum pantas mendapat sebutan itu, sir," ujarnya merendah.

Hange ketawa (lagi). Nih orang bisa nggak berhenti ketawa? Sedangkan Levi tampak sedang menginspeksi Eren. Atau lebih tepatnya baju Eren yang penuh darah. Levi mengerutkan dahi. Anak seumurnya pasti akan ketakutan atau stres melihat luka separah itu. Sepertinya dia benar-benar sering melihat hal semacam itu. Apa mungkin ayahnya melatihnya menjadi seorang dokter dengan mengajaknya ke operasi-operasi yang ia tangani? Levi menatap mata hijau kebiruan milik Eren. Kenapa matanya terasa familiar?

"Jadi Eren?"

Eren berhenti mengurusi pertanyaan Hange dan berbalik menghadap Erwin. "Ya?"

"Apa kau mau menjadi dokter di pasukan pengintai?"

Hening agak lama.

"EEEEEHHHHH?"

Eren terpana. Loh? Loooh? Loooohhhhh?! LOOOOH KOOOK?!

"Komandan! Apa yang anda bicarakan?"

"Walaupun operasinya berhasil, dia masih terlalu muda!"

"Lihat! Tingginya saja masih lebih pendek dari Heichou!"

"Oi! Siapa yang bilang begitu?!" Levi memelototi bawahannya satu-satu. Suasana kembali hening.

Erwin menghela napas. "Maksudku, dia akan dilatih untuk menjadi dokter pasukan pengintai. Aku tidak mungkin memasukkan anak-anak ke dalam pasukan. Kira-kira bertepatan dengan waktu kelulusan para kadet di tempat pelatihan ini. Bagaimana Eren?"

Jangan diterima, nak! Jangan! Hati para prajurit menjerit. Dilatih di pasukan pengintai artinya dibimbing sama orang gila bernama Hange. Mereka tak mau Hange bertambah satu. Biarkan Eren menikmati masa kanak-kanaknya semaksimal mungkin!

"Baiklah. Tapi ada syaratnya."

Nih bocaaaahh! Komandan nggak bakal terima kalau pake syarat-syaratan. Iya... 'kan?

"Apa itu?"

Mereka pun pasrah.

Eren tersenyum senang. Dalam hati dia menyeringai. _Lihat saja, Mikasa._

"Saya boleh masuk ke tempat pelatihan ini seperti yang lainnya dan biarkan saya ikut **membasmi** titan-titan itu. Anda boleh mengatur jadwal saya mempelajari ilmu kedokteran. Dan izinkan saya membantu dalam penelitian yang berhubungan dengan titan dengan Hange-san."

Alis ulat bulu Erwin berkedut. Seorang dokter yang merangkap sebagai pasukan? Tenaga medis terlalu berharga untuk ditempatkan bersama mereka memburu titan.

"Saya tidak akan mati. Saya akan terus hidup dan membasmi titan-titan itu sampai mereka lenyap tanpa ada sisa satu titan pun!" Eren menambahkan, "...sir."

Erwin menatap bola mata Eren yang berkilat-kilat penuh emosi, penuh tekad demi melenyapkan monster-monster mengerikan di luar dinding sana yang menghambat umat manusia untuk melihat luasnya dunia. Untuk melihat laut. Demi mendapatkan kebebasan yang seharusnya mereka miliki. Agar dapat mengetahui lebih banyak hal dengan mengelilingi dunia.

"Terima saja Erwin."

Levi melangkah perlahan dan berdiri di depan Eren. Ekspresinya tetap datar, namun ada sesuatu yang berbeda di kedua bola matanya yang tajam.

"Aku ingin lihat sampai sejauh mana dia akan bertahan di dunia yang dipenuhi monster sialan ini." Sebuah seringai tipis mengembang di wajah datarnya. "Bagaimana bocah? Kau sanggup?"

"Tentu saja!"

Erwin menatap mereka dengan kedua matanya yang selalu tampak tenang. Di dalam kepalanya ia memperhitungkan segala situasi.

Ia melihat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sangat kuat yang membuatnya tertarik untuk mempelajarinya lebih dalam. Dan ia berpikir, kenapa tidak?

"Baiklah. Kuterima syaratmu." Erwin mengulurkan tangan besarnya untuk berjabat dan disambut dengan antusias oleh kedua tangan mungil Eren.

Eren tersenyum lebar. Dengan begini dia resmi bergabung di pelatihan militer. Memang benar, kalau berbuat baik pasti akan ada balasan yang setimpal. Dia hanya tak mengira kalau datangnya secepat ini. Eren jadi tak sabar melihat reaksi kedua sahabatnya.

* * *

Ada yang tahu apakah suntikan udah ada zaman itu apa nggak? Anggap aja ada yah :3

Chapter selanjutnya omake~

**(= RnR =)**


	5. Omake - How To Introduce Yourself

**A Tad Different**

**Fanfic SNK**

* * *

Oke... karena saya sudah lama tak update, ada omakenya.

Untuk menutupi rasa bersalah. Saya menambah omake gaje ini.

*sigh*

**Note : **Yang dimiringin itu suara hatinya Eren~

**Disclaimer : **Seperti biasa... Shingeki no Kyojin punya sa... eh, punya Isayama Hajime. Nyaris. Nyaris banget, bung.

**Warning : **Awas! Tugas belum selesai! Guru galak!

* * *

Chapter 5 : Omake – How To Introduce Yourself

Korps pelatihan adalah tempat para calon pasukan militer untuk menghentikan serangan titan dan mempelajari keterampilan bertarung yang baik dan benar.

Yah, mirip-mirip sekolah lah.

_Akhirnya tiba juga hari pertama debutku di korps pelatihan. Akan kutunjukkan pada orang-orang ini betapa kerennya diriku. Hahahahhaha._

"Oi, kau!"

Shadis berteriak di depan muka Armin. Air liurnya muncrat kemana-mana.

"Saya pak?" Armin menjawab ragu sambil menahan hasratnya untuk menghilangkan butir-butir liur yang hinggap di wajahnya. Ewh.

"Iya kamu." Lho, kok nadanya jadi kayak om mesum?

"Y-ya, pak!" Armin buru-buru membentuk pose hormat khas dunia Shingeki no Kyojin. Kepalan tangan kanan di depan jantung, kepalan tangan kiri di belakang punggung.

"Siapa namamu?!"

_Oh, perkenalan diri ya? Mudah... mudah..._ Eren mulai mempraktekkan perkenalan dirinya dalam hati. _Nama saya Eren Yeager. Saya berasal dari Shiganshina. Itu loh yang pernah kena serang titan. Benar, pak. Saya putra dari Grisha Yeager seorang dokter yang luar biasa tapi udah ilang entah kemana juga Karula Yeager yang meninggal akibat insiden waktu itu. _Eren ngusap air mata buaya. _Tidak, Pak. Anda tak perlu mengkhawatirkan saya. Saya sudah bisa mengikhlaskan kepergian Ibunda._ Eren tersenyum miris.

Palsu banget tuh bocaaah! Nih orang keterusan deh latihannya.

"Armin Arlert dari Shiganshina, Pak! Hobiku membaca! Impianku pergi ke laut!"

_Hah? Hobi juga? Tunggu dulu! _Time out_! Hobiku apa ya? Memotong tengkuk titan? Lha, mulai aja belon. Hmmm... ngelihatin poster Levi-Heichou? Tidak! Itu terlalu memalukan. Berantem? Kesannya jelek. Apa yaaaa?_

"Apa tujuanmu datang kemari?!" teriakan Keith Shadis kembali terdengar dari sebelah kiri Eren.

"Untuk membantu umat manusia menang melawan titan, Pak!"

"Niat yang mulia! Kau akan kujadikan umpan untuk para titan!" Hadeuh, Pak. Suka banget umpan-umpanan.

Shadis pun bergeser ke kadet yang lain. Sasaran berikutnya : Mikasa.

"Kau! Siapa namamu?!"

Mikasa memberi hormat dengan sempurna. "Mikasa Ackerman," jawabnya dengan _cool_.

"Keahlianku memotong daging. Hal yang kusukai adalah Eren dan syal pemberian Eren. Hobiku mengintip Eren di kamar mandi dan mengoleksi pakaian dalam Eren. Impianku bisa tidur satu kasur dengan Eren."

Daaaannn... dia mengatakan semua itu dengan wajah datar.

Untung (atau sial?) Eren masih sibuk latihan memperkenalkan diri jadi dia nggak denger. Mbak ini bener-bener ekstrim dah.

"A-ah... begitu." Bahkan seorang Keith Shadis pun sampe _speechless_. Kekuatan _fangirl_ mesum Mikasa memang tiada tanding. Patut diacungkan jempol kaki!

Shadis pun _move on _ke kadet yang lain. Kali ini si bocah kuda : Jean.

"Selanjutnya! Siapa namamu?!"

"J-Jean Kirstein dari Trost, Pak!" Jean memberi hormat buru-buru. Nyaris ketahuan kalau dia tadi lagi ngelihatin Mikasa sambil ngiler dan membayangkan Mikasa memasakkan rendang untuknya di masa depan. Andai kau tahu Jean, Mikasa itu ahli memotong daging titan. Apa kau mau rendang titan?

"Apa tujuanmu datang kemari?"

"Saya ingin bergabung dengan Polisi Militer karena saya kagum dengan lambang kuda mereka yang sangat artistik! Hobi saya menggambar kuda! Impian saya makan rendang buatan seorang wanita berambut hitam yang lurus dan panjang!" Jean ngelirik Mikasa yang ternyata udah bobok sambil berdiri. Jadilah Jean kena sundulan legenda dari dahi keriput nan botak milik Keith Shadis.

Keith Shadis kembali berjalan. Eren pun deg-degan. Hanya tinggal dia yang belum memperkenalkan diri.

_Baiklah, aku harus latihan lagi! Umm... nama saya Eren Yeager, salam kenal, Pak! _Eren mendongak sok unyu. _Impian saya adalah bergabung dengan Recon Corps, melihat laut bersama sahabat saya dan menghabisi para titan. Hobi saya belum ada, Pak._ Oh. Kirain mandangin poster Levi. _Nama saya Eren Yeager−_

Begitu terus berulang-ulang. Shadis melihat ke arahnya. Tampak aura berwarna pink yang memuakkan serta bunga-bunga aneh yang muncul dari tubuh Eren. Shadis _sweatdrop_ lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya. Pura-pura nggak lihat gitu. Eren terkesiap lebe.

"P-Pak! Tunggu! Kenapa anda melewati saya begitu saja? Saya belum memperkenalkan diri!"

Shadis berusaha tidak menatap mata hijau kebiruan Eren yang sudah dalam mode _puppy eyes _tanpa empunya sadari. "Aku sudah kehabisan kata-kata makian." Dengan begitu Shadis pun membubarkan mereka. Eren memandang dengan tatapan tak percaya ke arah punggung sang instruktur yang semakin menjauh dihiasi _background_ matahari senja. Sebutir air mata menetes dari kedua bola matanya. Eren jatuh terduduk di tengah lapangan persis gaya artis sinetron galau waktu diputusin pacar di tengah jalan raya.

_Pa-padahal aku sudah latihan keras, hiks. Debut pertamaku..._

Mikasa dan Armin hanya dapat menepu-nepuk bahu Eren prihatin.

Kesimpulan : Eren punya poster Levi, Mikasa itu _fangirl_ mesum, Armin alergi air liur (Shadis), Shadis diam-diam suka nonton Stand Up Comedy, dan Jean...tetep kuda seperti biasa.

* * *

Terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah membaca atau pun yang numpang lewat. Yang review silakan, yang follow monggo, yang favorite sangat direkomendasikan!

**(= RnR =)**


End file.
